Amelia Pond Williams, I'm Sorry
by XoAwakeAndAliveoX
Summary: What if in Angels Take Manhattan, the weeping angels had decided to simply kill Amelia instead of send her back in time with Rory? What if Castiel meets her in Heaven and gives her a small message from her late husband? /Short oneshot I wrote. Rory/Amy


Amelia Pond was always the girl who waited. Her life was always like a fairytail - a sad fairytale, but a fairytale all the same…unless you count the day she died. Yeah, you read correctly. Normally, fairytails have happy endings. This one, however, did not. Her last day on Earth had to be one of the most horrifying days for her. Her best friend - the Madman in a blue box - was suffering with her, and for a long while after that as well.

You see, it was on that day that Amelia lost everything; her husband, and even her life. The weeping angel that the time travelers had encountered in that small New York graveyard was one that River Song nor the Doctor could ever forget. It did more than send Rory back in time…it killed the very thing that he protected for 2,000 years, his wife.

Amy had never hurt as much as she did when she lost her husband. She was shocked, scared, and her heart was breaking. So, of course, she did the very first thing that she thought of - she blinked, praying that the angel would send her back with Rory. Sadly, nothing seemed to be going right today. The angel shattered the world of the Timelord and the child of the TARDIS by killing their best friend. Amelia Pond Williams was never seen alive again. The part that makes this worse? Rory never knew. He never knew of Amy's effort to get back to him. He never knew that she was killed only moments after he was sent back. He never knew…and he tried not to think about it.

This is where our story begins.

Amy awoke with a start from what she thought was just a dream. Sitting up and looking around, she attempted to piece together where she was. Sadly, it seemed impossible. Where was she?

"Doctor?" She called out, "Rory?"

Amelia couldn't be more confused. Where was everyone? This looked like a beautiful park. One could only assume that it was normally busy…so why wasn't it? Hell. How could she figure out where everyone else was if she didn't even know where she was? All that she knew was that something was wrong here.

Panic began to spread through the woman as she quickly stood up and started calling for Rory and the Doctor once more. It wasn't long before she heard a noise that resembled wings fluttering and flapping around. She turned around slowly, her eyes wide as they met the bright blue eyes of a complete stranger. Startled, Amy took a few steps back and raised her arms in defence.

"Who are you?!" She asked, picking up a stick from the ground and pointing it at the strange man. "Tell me the truth. I know how to use this!"

The man sighed, but Amelia could tell from the look in his eyes that he was entertained. "My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." He replied, watching her, "The stick won't hurt me, by the way."

The Scottish woman glared at "Castiel". He must be insane. The Lord? An Angel? Yeah. He was crazy. "Listen, Mr. "Angel of the Lord", tell me where I am!"

By now, Castiel had made his way to a nearby bench and sat down. He looked to the ground for a moment before speaking the one word that she had never expected to hear in her situation. Heaven. Amelia looked taken back. Heaven?

Castiel stood up and allowed his wings to be visible to the ginger, who's eyes widened in shock. She bit her lip, not sure how exactly to react. There were no strings or anything. Was he really an angel? He had to be. How else would you explain what was happening and what she was looking at. So…she's dead. She's really really dead. But, if that's the case, then how did she die?

As if already knowing what Amelia was going to ask, Castiel began to answer the question. He spoke slowly and softly, pausing at some points to allow the words to sink in. "A Weeping Angel. Instead of sending you back in time with Rory, it…it disposed of you."

Amelia sat down in shock as she felt her knees seem to get weak. Her memories came flooding back; memories of the weeping angels, the Winter Quay, the Statue of Liberty, Rory dying of old age, the graveyard, and Rory being taken. She remembered being overcome with grief and sadness, and saying her final goodbye to her daughter and her Raggedy Man…and then nothing. She woke up here. In this park. Dead.

Tears forming in her deep brown eyes, Amelia took a deep breath and tried to control her breathing. Her eyes stung. "W-Where's Rory?" She managed to choke out, "Where is he? If this is Heaven, where is my husband!?" Amy notice the Angel frown.

Castiel knew she wasn't going to like this angel. "Rory is in his own Heaven…he didn't want you to see him in his old age. He thought that it would upset and hurt you…to see him like that. " He placed his hand on Amy's shoulder as if he were trying to comfort her in some way. It didn't help much.

"This…This isn't Heaven without him here. My Heaven is with him….this is Hell."

Cas looked at the ground and sighed, hearing the soft sob escape the woman's lips.

"He has a message for you, Amelia. He didn't leave you alone…without anything from him."

Amelia looked up. A message? From Rory? To her? Hesitantly, Amy asked the angel to tell her the message.

"Amelia Pond Williams. I love you…and I'm sorry."


End file.
